Naughtiness for the Animal
by jpmoonlight
Summary: Bella and Edward have been together for long... but the bed seems too smooth to Bella... There's a plan in her mind to change that...initially my first oneshot transformed to a fic... Rated M for a reason...
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or any of its Characters. **

**Thanks to Breath-of-twilight for helping me with this and Beta-ing the story. **

**This is my first oneshot ever, please read and review. I'd like to know your views.**

* * *

><p>Edward was waiting for me in our bedroom when I stepped out of dressing room. He was wearing an awesomely designed tux tailored well to fit his body, he looked marvelous. My hands wanted to feel him all over through that fabric, explore every stitch and cut of the fabric. Kiss every visible part of his skin.<p>

'_Shit, Bella. So much for control. Today, you have a mission to complete. Don't let the desire, which shall never be fulfilled even if you spent every moment of our time together trying, ruin the plan for tonight._' I internally scolded myself as I entered the room.

With the click of my heels he turned to look at me, but I had taken extra precautions to keep him from seeing my attire, _yet_. A full length coat was covering my legs all the way to my ankles, and buttoned perfectly.

The shock and doubt was clear in his eyes, this was the first time I kept him from appreciating and complementing me. I always let him have a complete view from all possible angles to get his appreciation and the make out sessions that followed were incredible.

'_But today is different._' I thought, trying keep my focus.

Edward took a step towards me.

"Let's leave, we're late." I spoke before he could voice his doubts.

He was taken aback; he stared at me for a while before speaking. "Yes, um, we are, I guess" he stammered a little before offering me his hand which I took immediately, and that was a mistake. My body instantly responded to his touch and I'm sure he must have felt me shiver. I'd never be used to his touch, his presence or his being mine.

Edward and I have been together for over five years, and we knew each other for three years before that. He and I went to college together, for different courses. I met him in our freshman year where we both had selected the same additional subject. Since then we've been the best of friends. He asked me out at our graduation, and I accepted his invitation in the same breath. It was so instantaneous that we'd both laughed hysterically at that moment, stopped only when our lips collided together in an amazing kiss.

After that, we joined different firms for training. Now, after five years, we work in same firm but within different departments. He's the legal head while I'm in human resources. Being in the same firm, we get a lot of time together. We attend innumerable parties, both personal and business.

During the first year of our relationship, our sex life had been unbelievably intense, what with three years of anticipation and desire built up and all. Our first year of hectic struggle, lack of time, and hard work added to the intensity. But, as our time together and work settled, our sex had lost the hunger and passion. Not that our feelings, need, desire, or love has lessened; but the bed had been too smooth for too long.

I missed the strong and needy Edward from earlier times. His occasional occurrences continue but not as intensely as my body required. Today, I planned to change that. I'd have him the way I wanted him. I smiled at myself.

Tonight, at our college reunion, we'd be seeing all our friends. Everyone, also the one person I was absolutely sure, if he was the same as five years ago, would rock my plan. The car stopped and I realized we were already at the community centre where the event was organized.

All through the journey I'd been lost in my thoughts. Edward stepped out of driver's side and came around to open my door. I took his hand, stepped out of the car and started to move forward. But he stayed where he was, and this forced me to bounce back into him.

"Love, are you alright?" his voice was strained as if he was in pain. My heart felt a kick; he was worried. I didn't mean to worry him. I swallowed the lump of regret building in my throat.

"Yes, I'm fine." I smiled warmly and blinked my eyes to assure him.

"I love you, sweetheart. But you have been so quiet and acting so differently all evening. You worried me. . . "He broke mid sentence. I hugged him.

"Hey, hey, hey, I'm okay. I promise I'm okay." As he was about to embrace me in his arms I pulled back. I couldn't risk my plan. It wasn't a plan just for me. "No ruining my dress mister."I threatened him playfully to lighten the air. He chuckled and pulled me closer, resting his arm around my shoulder as we walked towards the door.

As we entered the lobby, I went to the counter where the coats were to be checked in. Edward checked his. I had to work _really_ hard to hold back the giggle that came as I looked at his expression while I took off mine. He was mesmerized, his body stiffened, eyes so wide they looked ready to fall out. I wore an ivory colored ankle length gown which had thigh high slits on both sides and was backless. The v-shaped neck was so deep that wearing a bra was out of the question. Edward loved the color on me, and the blush on my cheek was surely not because of the make-up. I shivered under his gaze. My eyes drifted to his Johnson, it sure was hard. I had no idea how we'd make it through this party.

I composed myself and spoke without a sign of the desire I felt. "I'm so excited to see everyone."

He sighed heavily. "Hmmm, so am I," he said and moved into the main hall. "Though, I can't wait for it to be done with, either." He spoke the words under his breath, I could hardly hear them. I smiled.

The party started; it was a sober event, a ball room reunion rather than a club event. We met up with everyone. I hugged every friend of mine. Especially those who had a romantic interest in me during our college years. Just as a part of the plan. Edward stiffened at my side every time. Yet, the evening went well. We talked, laughed and gossiped. All memories of college came flooding back.

Then the dance was announced. Edward asked me to join him on the dance floor but I avoided the question by saying I was thirsty. He was getting more confused and annoyed as the evening proceeded. That much was obvious. I was sure what was to come next would be the most important part of my plan. And it happened as I thought.

Just as Edward left to get me a drink he came, Mike, my most persistent admirer from our college years. He was constantly trying to convince me to go on a date with him, but I was never interested. I had no intentions of giving him false signals, as I was not interested in anyone elsebut Edward_,_ but he never gave up.

Mike came over and asked to dance with me, and I agreed, for the first time in all these years. I had never danced with him, not even as a friend. But today was different. As we reached the dance floor, I searched for Edward, and as expected there he was, glaring at us. I smirked at him teasingly, and his anger deepened. I blew him a kiss, teasing further. Edward narrowed his eyes in suspicion.

But I needed him to be more jealous. I stepped closer to Mike, knowing him, he would obviously take advantage. He did as I expected, moving his hands on my back and caressing it. God, it felt awful. Just as he was about to reach my lower back Edward approached.

Before I could react in any way we were off the dance floor and out of the hall. I stayed where he left me when he went to get our coats. He escorted me to the car without giving a thought to the heels I wore. I managed not to fall and practically ran to match his pace. He held the door open, and I lowered myself into the car. He turned and was in his seat in no time. He started the ignition and drove out of the parking lot.

Edward was driving fast, like really fast. I had never seen him this angry and quiet, ever. Not for once had he looked towards me since dragging me off of the dance floor and leaving the party. But I couldn't look away from his face. And I made it a point not to notice the speedometer.

Once I was sure we were in a safe locality, where much traffic could not be expected, I placed my hand on his thigh. He still didn't look at me, thought I noticed the flicker in his expression. I started to caress his thigh, slowly moving closer to his cock, my eyes never leaving his face. This time he reacted, he stiffened in his seat and looked at me with anger, warning and doubt. The questions were too evident in that look.

Yet, he didn't speak. His eyes didn't scare me, instead I was amused. I wanted to see the outcome of this naughtiness of mine. I finally reached my destination, and I started caressing his cock though his pants. He stiffened further and growled under his breath.

Oh, I was so turned on by this behavior of his. I didn't stop, and he never looked back at me. I moaned loudly, and his cock responded actively; it must have been aching in the confines of his pants by then. I had unconsciously started to caress my center sometime ago and closed my eyes.

I didn't notice the car stop. When Edward closed his door harder than required, I almost jumped in my seat. He came around the front and opened my door. My actions didn't help in lessening his anger. I worried that he was angrier than I wanted him to be.

I stepped out of my seat and he closed my door. Without a word, he started to move towards the lift. I tried to match his pace but my heels made it difficult for me, and I gave up. When I reached the lift, he was already in and was holding the lift for me.

During the ride to our fourteenth floor apartment he never looked towards me. His eyes focused on some pattern on the wooden polish of the lift's ceiling. I was starting to worry; maybe I went too far teasing him. We both made our way to the apartment door. He unlocked it, and stood by the door waiting for me to enter. Just as I entered he closed the door and spun me around by my waist, and I was pinned against the door.

"What was all that about, Bella?" his voice was husky and the anger overpowered the lust in his voice and eyes.

"What was what?" I replied in a teasing tone. I had no idea how I got all these nerves to tease him to this extent. My hunger for his animalistic side must be stronger than I thought.

He was holding me by the wrists; his hold tightened with my teasing words.

"You're going to be punished. And you have no idea how hard this punishment is going to be," he said in the same tone, but his eyes became more intense and the hunger became more evident.

"Mmmmm, I'd love to know about that, Edward. I can't wait. Punish me already," I moaned. His face was hardly centimeters away; I leaned forward and licked his lips shamelessly.

He pushed me harder into the door and growled. "Oh no, you're not to initiate any action today, you tease, if you want me to act and not tease in return." I whimpered at that.

"Oh Edward, you nee…eeed to act or I'll cum before you start. I know you don't want that." I wanted to tease him but the lust entered without permission and my voice croaked. I pressed my pelvis against his throbbing one. He moaned for the first time this evening. And that did it.

I came so hard, I was sure the front of his pants must be wet. I moaned heavily and his mouth was on mine instantly. He moved his hands down to my ass and picked me up. I wrapped my arms around his neck to maintain my balance. He was more intense than I expected, harsher than he had ever been. I had forgotten this feeling, I craved for it for so long that ecstasy took over me and my senses gave up. Eyes saw nothing, ears were sensitive to only our sounds, and he was all I could smell.

When we crossed the threshold of our bedroom, he balanced my weight in one hand and used the other to switch on the bedside lamp. He dropped us on the bed without letting go of me. As soon as we were on the bed, his hands left my ass and then they were everywhere. He squeezed my ass hard enough that it should be painful; he dug his fingers into my waist, pinched my nipples, and stayed there for a while circling and squeezing.

He broke our kiss and both of us were equally breathless. I dropped my hands to my sides, and he held them tightly there. He kissed down my jaw, to my neck, then my shoulder. He bit down hard on my shoulder and kissed me there to soothe the pain. He moved down to my left nipple and sucked it hard. I whimpered at the painful sensation. He moved to the other one and sucked it harder; this made me scream his name. The fast yet relaxed motion of his hand and mouth all over my body soothed every nerve of my body in a way which words could not define.

Then he raised his head to look at me, I must have been red wherever he had touched me, already. His eyes were dark, and I could drown in the lust they carried. I raised my head to kiss him again but he grabbed my hair to pull me back, and this annoyed me.

"What the..." I began to say but he put a finger to my lips. He had his playful smirk on.

"Sshhhh, did you forget already? I said you can't initiate anything today. Not a kiss, not a touch."

"Oh yeah?" I questioned.

"Yes, and you have to beg me for anything you want, and you'll have it if you convince me enough. You came for me, already, without me touching you. So, as a reward, you get to come any number of times. But mind you, coming is all you get without begging." He held my hands over my head and spoke further. "You don't get to touch me today for being such a slut all night. That asshole Mike got to touch you where only I can, and damn you slut, you caressed his back like you loved it. So, you don't get to touch me at all, you tease." He spoke these harsh words with feather like politeness.

"Kiss me, Edward. Talk dirty while you work on me, please. I want you Eddie." He smirked again.

"Beg is what I said. You can't request and achieve tonight." He spanked my ass.

"Please, please kiss me like the animal you are, Eddie. Be my Eddie, please? I'm begging you to be the animal I fell in love with."

He released my hands, and I thought he was allowing me to use them. But he got up from the bed and I groaned at the distance. The cold hit my skin like a sting as he moved away from my body. But as I was about to question him, he started to undress himself. Slowly, lovingly he pulled me off of the bed and undressed me.

"You want your Eddie, huh?" he asked, naughtiness dripping from his expressions. I nodded in response. "You always get what you want, Bella." He growled and teased my pussy with his groin and engaged my lips with his in a wet open- mouthed kiss. With that, my night of pleasure and satisfaction went on.

I must have moaned, whimpered, and cried but I heard none of it. I was too deeply drowned in the sensation of him and the way he drilled into me. The way he fucked me couldn't be legal. I came so much, so hard, keeping counts of my orgasms tonight was totally out of question. I know I'd be sore and bruised in the morning but I couldn't care less. I still wanted him to be closer and closer, but that was hardly possible. He spoke a lot while fucking, about my teasing, about Mike touching me, his hand on my ass, but also that he knew all of that was for this. Sometime during this, he released my hands but I had no strength or sense to use then now. He kissed me senseless again, and with that I felt my climax approaching. I tightened around him, every muscle of my body taut, and I gripped his hair hard enough to pluck some out.

"Come, Edward, come with me. Please, Edward, I want you to explode in me as I come. Oh, Edward, please pleeeaaase…" and then we came, very, very, very hard.

The sheets would need cleaning, we needed cleaning. But I couldn't care less about them, I didn't care about anything. I loved the person all over me the most I could.

"I love you, Edward. I missed my Eddie so much. I love you. Kiss me when. . ." And he kissed me like my boyfriend, not Eddie, but my Edward. We both stayed intertwined for a while and then he got up,

"I'll be back, wait just here. " He kissed me on forehead and left.

I was so intoxicated with bliss that I didn't even see which direction he went. After several minutes he returned and offered me his hand to get up. He took me to the bathroom.

What I saw when I stepped into the bathroom took my breath away. The sight in front of me brought tears to my eyes. He noticed them and moved to lace his arms around me from the back. I sank into his chest. He bent to rest his chin on my shoulder and sighed. He kissed below my ear and trailed kisses down to my jaw and back again, and I melted into his touch. I could feel his breath on my neck while I took in the sight. The Jacuzzi was filled with warm water with roses floating within it, on the side stool was a beautifully iced fruit cake and two glasses of wine.

I turned in his arms to kiss him; he kissed me for just a second. Then, his tongue entered my mouth and something cold came and hard bumped against my teeth. Whatever it was, he left it in my mouth and pecked my cheek with a smirk on his swollen lips. I raised my hand to take out whatever it was.

And my heart skipped a beat while my vision blurred because of incoherence. Was it. . . Was he. . . Was this true? A ring? Emerald with eight diamonds circling it? Color of his eyes, a part of him, it felt. It was just past midnight, the 14th of Feb. Already, VALENTINES DAY. . . Was this a Valentine's Day gift or . . . Oh god, the seconds ticked by. I knew I had frozen instantaneously, and I felt his arms tighten around my waist.

"Isabella Marie Swan, will you grant me the precious opportunity to call you my wife? Do you trust my love for you enough to let yourself be mine forever?" His eyes tried to read me, every emotion and change that came and went while I absorbed this moment, the most important moment of our relationship. Then, he lowered his face to meet my gaze which still stared at the beautiful ring in my hand. It was the color of his eyes, eyes that brightened my life like diamonds, brought together to symbolize us. And now, it would tie us together. "Marry me, Bella?"

I couldn't respond to his question with words. I was speechless. So, I kissed him earnestly. Then, I rose up on my toes and whispered into his ear, "I… I'd love to. I trust you more with each breath. Make me yours, anyway you want to." Then I kissed every part of his face and stopped when my lips reached their destination.

This kiss was new. All fears and possessiveness had left, now he kissed me with authority 'til I started to feel lightheaded. I broke away and rested my forehead against his chest.

"I love you Bella, I love you more with every moment I spend with you. Come on, let's relax now."

With that, we entered the tub. We lay there with our limbs intertwined while warm water soothed every pore of our bodies. We didn't talk for a long while. I rested my head on his chest and felt his chest rise and fall. After some time, he moved and we sat up.

Edward reached for the tray of cake and brought it in front of us.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Miss Swan," he said with his most naughty smile. I couldn't take my eyes off his face in that moment. It was like everything was new, now.

"You, too, Mr. Cullen." I took the knife from the tray and gestured for him to hold my hand.

We cut the cake and exchanged bites. He put some cream on my lips and kissed my lips to lick away all of it. We played that way 'til the little cake was devoured. When he put the tray back, he picked up the wine glasses. I took a glass from his hand.

"Thanks," I said.

"To our new life together." He raised for a toast.

"For our new life together forever," I agreed.

We stayed in the tub and calmed ourselves down.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks For Reading... Review Please.<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

_**Hi... Thank you all for all the reviews and adds... So, all your requests and reviews made me wanna continue this... It'll be a few more chapters before it is complete... so here we go... **_  
><em><strong>Disclaimer: I own no character here, SM owns them... <strong>_  
><em><strong>Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for being my Beta and helping me improve...<strong>_

* * *

><p><span>EPOV<span>

Our wedding was planned by Alice, my sister, and Bella's best friend.

I never understood how Bella could be such good friends with Alice. God, she's such an over-excited, bouncing, naughty pixie-like girl. And she sure had no sense of privacy. Of course, she doesn't have a problem with that; Jasper and Alice are one of those couples who can make any company shy. They are true believers in PDA. Jasper was my best buddy, and brother-in-law, a true Gentleman. (Not that I'm not one.) All four of us were together in school, and have been best buddies since.

Our wedding day was planned to be exactly a month after I proposed to Bella. On 14th of March 2012. Don't get me wrong, the rush was not on our part. Again, the devil named Alice was to blame. She was so excited and prepared for the day that Bella and I were hardly left with a handful of jobs to do. But Bella was thankful for that considering she freaks out just at the mere mention of shopping.

So, that brought us to tonight, our rehearsal dinner. A very warm and comfortable night with only close friends and family invited. Alice chose tonight's theme to be warm and soothing with cream and green decorations. White and green frills flowed across the diner with beautiful flower bouquets all over the place. Alice is a perfect sister. She teases, irritates, annoys; but whenever I need her she's there, ready and prepared to help and support me. I love her. The support and cooperation she provided in the last month was remarkable.

Alice went into every single detail about the ceremonies by herself, including mine and Bella's dress. And she did a fabulous job. Everything was perfect. What Bella was wearing tonight was just so unfair. She knew we couldn't be alone for another 24 hours, and staying away from her when she was wearing that dress was pure torture.

Thankfully, I didn't need to move around tonight because I was so tight down there someone could easily notice. Her green ankle-length gown was anything but decent; the way it hugged all of her curves made me want to feel her through the fabric. Her strapless gown left the top of her breasts bare and tempting. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. I wanted to lick her all the way from her face to that little cleavage which happened to sneak out of the dress.

The rehearsal went well. As soon as the ceremony was done and dinner was over, I took Bella to a vacant corridor and kissed her like crazy.

"Why do you do this?" I asked in a husky voice.

"Do what?" Bella got confused. She was panting hard because of the kiss.

"Torture me with this dress of yours," I said while I caressed every inch of her body I could get to with a featherlike touch. "I don't know how I'll be able to stay away. I love you so much, baby." I couldn't control the groan that came. I claimed her lips with that, and she moaned into my mouth.

"Oh, Edward. Please stop. It's just a matter of few hours. Please, please Ed…" she moaned against my lips. But my passion took over, and I kissed her harder, making it impossible for her to speak.

"Oh, Bella, I can't tell you how much I need you. Right now." I started to pull her towards the nearby storage room.

She froze in her place with a shocked look. "Right now?" she whispered.

I stepped closer to her and cupped her face. "Bella, I need you."

She kissed me and whimpered against my lips. "But Edward, Alice will be here any moment. And I wanna savor every moment from now on. Please? We can act maturely and control ourselves for one day, right?" she said in the best convincing tone she could manage.

Before I could continue with my protest against her more than justified reason, my pixie-head sister interrupted us. "Is that why you chose her as your best friend?"

"And the maid-of-honor," Alice spoke as she approached. "And, Bella, What did I say about no ruining your make-up while making-out?"

Bella blushed red. "Oh, shut up, Alice"

"Okay now, you love birds, time to say good night." Jasper joined us. He gave Alice a little kiss on her lips, murmuring good night. But that kiss was followed by their signature eye-lock.

"And, now, who are the love birds here?" I said, pulling them out of the little bubble, secretly thankful that their presence had helped relieve the sexual tension that had built between Bella and I.

"Good night, love," I said with a simple peck on cheek-I couldn't risk my fragile composure by a kiss on lips.

"Good night, fiancée. I love you," she replied with a giggle.

"I love you too, fiancée." I grinned and wished Alice a good night.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Okay... Thanks for reading.. i don't promise any day or date for next one, but i will try to make is as soon as possible... <em>**

**_Please review, I am greedy for them..._ **


	3. Chapter 3

_**Hi guys... I'm back... I hope you are enjoying this... **_

_**Beta-ed by Breath-of-Twilight...**_

_**I guess the status of the story was hit complete the last time by mistake... It's not yet complete... **_

_**So, Read ahead and Review please...** _

* * *

><p>BPOV<p>

I just couldn't believe this was all happening so fast. Exactly a month to the date, I was considering adding some spark to our regular love life. And just after a month I was here at my Rehearsal dinner. I had never expected Edward would propose and agree to get married so soon. But I am glad that I was wrong.

Alice and Jasper supported and accompanied us through every single arrangement and decision. Alice had made all this so easy and smooth. She went totally above and beyond to make things perfect. And Jasper, oh god, I could never believe my usually so gentlemanly friend had such a creative and romantic mind. They planned everything so well and beautifully; I just loved them. There was hardly anything left for me to do.

Edward wore a perfectly altered Armani suit while I wore an ankle length gown. I was completely distracted by him the whole evening. He looked so handsome and eatable in that suit. I hardly heard any of the congratulations and greetings. Every time our eyes met, he'd give me a warm smile which settled straight at my center. The little gathering that we had was going well, and I was so excited about the next 24 hours.

In another 14 hours I'd be Mrs. Isabella Edward Cullen. I couldn't wait for it, and I was equally excited about what was to come later; our honeymoon. I planned the entire thing all by myself. What, where, when, how, everything. Edward knows nothing about it; it'd be my wedding surprise to him. I insisted on arranging just that part of our big day, and he agreed happily. But he had no idea I was planning on keeping the location a surprise from him when he agreed. I knew the suspense was killing him because of all we planned and decided together, the most important and exciting thing was kept from him. I could see that he was freaking out with all mental and physical tension, but, of course, he tried to hide it.

About a fortnight ago, we decided that we wanted our wedding to have some traditional spark and excitement. We decided that we won't make love till the wedding. So, we kept our distance since ten days and all we did was making out now and then. These ten day have been intolerable and torturing. Ten days of none-stop wedding stuff and the constant sexual tension was making both of us crazy. And that was the main reason for the added wetness and arousal I was feeling right then. From Edward's expression and behavior it was obvious than I was not only one craving something more. But I am determined to wait. After all our efforts won't go wasted, my plan makes sure that we make up for all this time.

So, yes, my assumptions weren't wrong, Edward was going as crazy as I was. As soon as the evening approached its close, Edward pulled me out to a deserted corridor and kissed me senseless. It took all my strength and dedication to keep our decision in mind and not ask him to fuck me like mad. Thankfully, Alice and Jasper interfered and pulled us out of our bubble of sexual tension. Edward chose to give me my goodnight kiss on the cheek, which was almost safe.

We all had decided to stay at the hotel after the rehearsal because our saloon and venue were close enough and it'd help to make our schedule less hectic.

After dinner, Alice and I went to our room and changed. After a while, Alice left to meet Jasper, saying he needed to talk, and I was left alone in my room. I had nothing to do while she was gone so I decided to text Edward.

_Hi! ~B_

_Hey! ~E _

_That was a fast reply. ~B_

_Actually, I sent it before I received your text. ~E_

_Well, it seems we have some sort of telepathic connection. ~B_

_The connection came with our love, baby. ~E_

_Is that so? ~B_

I decided to keep our conversation light with some teasing and fun. I didn't want us to get horny and end up masturbating all night before our wedding.

_Yeah, did you not know about it already? ~E_

_I always felt there was some weird thing about how you always got me exactly what I wanted and vice-versa, but never thought about it this way before. ~B_

_Oh, no, it was always there, ever since I started feeling for you. ~E_

_Hmmm, so there must be some antennae or satellite working on it. ~B_

_Yeah, I got one installed the first time I saw you. ~E_

_I didn't know you knew about that stuff. ~B_

_You don't know everything about me yet. ~E_

_Like what? ~B_

His texts stopped for a while, and I realized where this could lead. I went blank. Had nothing to say to break this silence and lighten his mood.

_You know what, love? This isn't helping. ~E_

A shiver went down my spine as I read his text. I started breathing heavily as I replied, trying to sound confused.

_What do you mean? What isn't helping? ~B_

Oh God, I wish we never made that promise. My phone rang just then, flashing Edwards name. I took a deep breath and answered.

"_Hey!" _I spoke in a nearly inaudible voice.

"_Hey," _he answered. His voice was husky and tense.

We stayed quiet for some time. I squeezed my legs together to provide some friction and relieve the throbbing I felt.

"_Edward," _I breathed. I was panting now.

"_Oh, Bella, I can't wait, baby. I'm so hard and throbbing."_ He moaned; I whimpered.

"_I know, darling, I know," _I said.

"_I love you, Bella," _he groaned into the phone. It almost sounded like he was pumping himself now.

I moaned, and he growled. And now I was sure he was masturbating; and my hands moved into my panties instantly. They were flooded already.

"_Oh, Edward. I can't believe we're doing this on night before our wedding;"_ I panted.

"_It feels good, Bella. Yet still it's incomplete. I wish it was you. I wish it was your damp tight pussy, baby. I can't wait for us to be together. Fuck, I'm so close. Tell me what you're doing, Bella. Are you touching yourself? Are you rubbing your clit? Tell me, baby." _His dirty talk was driving me mad, and I increased my pressure and speed on my clit.

"_Yesss, yes I am rubbing it so hard. It feels so good, Edward," I growled loudly. "I'm close Ed… Edward,"_ I panted.

"_Me, too, baby. Me too. Please, Bella, pinch that sweet little clit of your. Unghh… I wannna… Wannna…" _He didn't complete his statement, and that sent me to the edge.

"_Ohhhh, fuck, fuck, fuck. Edward, I can't hold on longer, I'm gonna come… Shit, I'm so close…" _I stammered.

"_Yes, baby, yessss… Come for me, Bella. Come with me…" _I could hear he was rubbing himself fast and hard.

"_Aaahhhh… I love you, Ed… I fucking love you so much…"_ I came with that. "_Shit, I'm coming, baby."_

"_Fuck, me, too, Bella," _he growled again. We stayed quiet and panted on opposite sides of the call.

"_I love you, Bella." h_e said when his breathing was under control.

"_I love you, too, Edward,"_ I whispered.

"_So, I'll meet you at the altar_," he said. I could hear the smile in his voice.

I blushed. "_I'll be the one in white." _

With that, we ended the call, and we _did _end up masturbating, after all. It felt so fucking good. I sighed and closed my eyes, thinking of Edward as I tried to fall asleep.

I never heard Alice come back. She must have ended up spending the night with Jasper in his room. I drifted asleep soon after getting off the phone- pun not even intended, but it worked, eh? It was not until a heard Alice's panicky voice getting louder and louder as if she was pulling me out of water, or maybe just my dream, that I woke up. It wasn't morning yet, so I knew we weren't late. But what was going on?

"What's going on, Alice?" I asked, my voice was heavy because of the deep sleep. Then I realized even Jasper was there.

"Alice, Jasper, you both are killing me. What is going on? Please tell me before I have stress attack." I spoke in a louder voice.

"Bella, baby, I don't know how to tell you this," Alice said, tears flowing down her cheeks as she spoke. I knew I wouldn't get any information from her, so I looked at Jasper who walked to Alice's side and put an arm around her. I looked at him, waiting for him to answer.

"Ummm, Bella, We think … Actually … Edward..." He left everything incomplete.

_What the hell is going on? Edward? What happened, is he okay? Oh, no? What is going on? Why don't you tell me? _I was getting over the edge now. Why were they not answering me? That's when I realized I didn't speak any of that aloud.

"Edward? What happened to him? Is he ok? For God's sake say something," I yelled at them. I turned to get my phone to call him.

I checked the time, and it was 0430 in the morning. I read the text from Edward the same time as Alice spoke.

"He left, Bella."

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you think? Lemme know...<strong>_

_** I don't mind your suggestions at all.. So Love it? Or Hate it? What do you think?**_


	4. Chapter 4

**_Hii guys... I am back with a short one... _**

**_I am glad that you put me and my story on alert and favorite, please review as well so i know how you feel about it... Thanks for giving it time..._**

**_Beta-ed by Breath-of-Twilight... Thanks honey...  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and its characters...  
><em>**

**_Read and Review please...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

_Sorry, Bella, something really urgent came up. I just have to leave… Please try to understand. I can't tell you how sorry I am… I can't promise anything… just take care of yourself, and don't do anything reckless… I love you, always… Yours, Edward ~E_

"Something happened? Had to leave? Can't promise anything? This can't be true. This was just a prank, wasn't it? You know this isn't funny, right? Edward couldn't leave now, eight hours before our wedding. It had to be a joke, a cruel thing you planned to pull my leg. That's it, isn't it? Alice? Jasper? Say something, Please?" I stammered all at once. But they didn't reply. They just shook their heads and stared at me with sad looks on their faces..

Jasper came forward and took my phone to read the text from Edward. But Alice just came closer to me and put an arm around my shoulder, trying to calm me. Alice kept filling me in with her reassuring words that it'll be fine, they'll do whatever it takes to bring him back. Blah blah blah. Nothing mattered now. Not now. Was anything ever going to make this better?

NO,NO,NO…. My mind was going crazy. This couldn't be true. He wouldn't do this to me. He loved me. He just said he did. Everything was fine hours ago. Fine? It was wonderful. He couldn't wait for us to get married. He was as excited as I was, if not more. OH GOD…

I went numb. My mind was racing at a million miles an hour. I couldn't bring myself to react or speak or notice anything, or even cry at my misery. Everything went blurred in front of me. It was like I had lost all senses.

I knew what was happening. I noticed most of it. I just couldn't react. Alice shook me hard by my shoulders, trying to pull me out. Hell, I was trying to do the same. I heard Jasper calling for a doctor. Alice made me lie down on my bed. She sprinkled water on my lids, a doctor came, he diagnosed and told them I was in shock. I heard everything. I felt everything. Hell, I even tried to speak, or at least react in some way. But it was like I was frozen and held down by something over me. I thought maybe it was my misery and grief. It went on for hours.

Jasper had just left to check on the others and enquire if someone knew what had happened to cause Edward to leave so urgently just a few hours before his wedding, our wedding. Our beginning.

He left, he went, he decided to leave everything, me , us, our future. Why?

I was deep under the load of my misery when I heard Alice calling me.

"Bella, Bella, wake up. Please… Wake up, baby, it's me, Alice. Open your eyes," she kept repeating, but I couldn't open my eyes. Everything felt really heavy, forcing me where I was.

I was trying.

* * *

><p><strong><em>I hope you enjoyed... Review so I know what you think...<em> **


	5. Chapter 5

**_Hii guys... I am back with a short one... _**

**_I am glad that you put me and my story on alert and favorite, please review as well so i know how you feel about it... Thanks for giving it time..._**

**_Beta-ed by Breath-of-Twilight... Thanks honey...  
><em>**

**_Disclaimer: Stephenie Meyer owns twilight and its characters...  
><em>**

**_Read and Review please...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>BPOV<span>

"Bella, wake up, please" I heard Alice call me; she sounded anxious.

I was terrified to wake up and once again be where my entire world was shattered. I felt sprinkles of dampness on my face, and that sure got my attention. I felt lighter and conscious. My eyes were still heavy, but I could blink a bit. Everything was the same as before; Jasper was not back; Edward was not back. There was just Alice, totally freaked out and worried Alice.

"Bella, are you ok? What's wrong? What happened?" she sputtered the words in a single breath. Her eyes grew wider and her brows drew so high they were almost reaching her hairline.

_What's wrong? What does she mean by that? Is anything left to be wrong?_

I didn't say anything. I had nothing to say. I just reached for my phone which lay on my side table. I dialed his number and waited for him to reply. I left the room and started pacing in the living room. Alice followed, but I ignored her. I was too far to really care. Tears that I had been holding since I dialed started to flow down my cheek when the operator informed me that my call went unattended. But I redialed the number that same moment. Edward at least had the decency to answer on the fourth ring.

"Bella what's wrong?" he asked in an alarmed yet sleepy voice.

How could he be sleeping? After all this, he was able to sleep. What was _wrong_ with him?

"Bella, you're scaring the hell out of me. Would you please answer?"

I didn't know what to say. Why in the hell he was he still asking me this? Had he gone mad?

"Edward, where are you? What went wrong? So wrong?" My voice broke on the last words, hurt evident in my voice.

I turned around and saw a confused Alice staring at me like _I_ had gone mad. What was wrong with all of them? What is it that makes them not see _what_ is wrong? I heard Edward moving out of bed really fast.

"Bella what are you saying? What is so wrong? And why did you ask where I was? I'm in my room, obviously. Where else would I be at 3 in the morning?"

What? His room? Alice was now whispering something on her phone, to Jasper certainly. I heard our room door open and watched as Jasper walked in. I ended the call and reached for the door before he could close it. But he stopped me before I could leave.

"Bella, what is wrong with you? What are you doing? You are really freaking us out here." I didn't listen to him.

They had all gone mad. I pulled out of his grasp and ran out of the room towards Edward's room. Both Alice and Jasper ran after me. I knocked on Edwards's room, and he opened before I could hit it again. Tears started to flow faster, and I just threw my arms around him.

* * *

><p><em><strong>So, what do you guys think? I have been getting a lot of alert and favorite update from you guys... Thanks a tonne guys... i would still love and appreciate to know your reviews... <strong>_

_**So i am sorry but the future updates might take time because i will be on vacations for a few days... Hope you guys bear with me... Thanks...**_

**_I hope you enjoyed... Please Review so I know what you think..._**


	6. Chapter 6

**_Hi! here i am... i hope u enjoy this update... _**

**_please read and review..._**

**_Thanks to Breath-of-Twilight for beta-ing and lovely support... _**

**_Disclaimer stands...  
><em>**

* * *

><p><span>EPOV <span>

After our beautiful exchange over the phone, I fell into a deep, dreamless sleep. It had been a long time since I felt so calm and satisfied as I slept. In less than twelve hours, I would be standing at the altar with Bella at my side, taking our vows. I wanted to enjoy and experience everything, and so, I needed this sleep.

I was deep asleep when I heard a distant sound of ringing that pulled me out of my sleep. It went off before I could reach for it. I turned over to drift back, but it rang again. I reached for it and checked the caller. My heart picked up its pace as I saw Bella's name flashing. A number of thoughts, good and bad, mostly bad, crossed my mind. I hit talk and asked if everything was alright, but Bella stammered the answer in a series of incomprehendable questions.

Her call left me confused and worried like hell. As soon as she shut the phone off, I reached for my shirt and made my way to the door. Someone knocked before I could reach it, though, and I opened it immediately. It was Bella, her cheeks wet with the trails of tears running down, hair all a mess, and lips swollen.

Bella threw her arms around me, and I took her instantly into my embrace. Alice and Jasper stood a few steps back, confusion and panic plastered on their faces. I looked at Alice, hoping she has some sort of explanation, but just she shrugged, letting me know that she has no idea.

"She was freaking out while sleeping and murmuring unintelligibly. I woke her up and asked what was wrong, but instead of answering she looked at me like _I had lost my mind_ and called you." Alice spoke without taking a breath, and I lowered my face into Bella's hair.

"Bad dream," I whispered into her hair and felt her relax just a little bit and tighten her grip around my waist.

I looked up and saw Alice and Jasper already retreating back to Jasper's room. I released Bella and picked her up, circling my arms around her knees and shoulders. She curled herself into me like a baby as I carried her to her room.

Once inside her room, I nudged her lightly.

"You okay?" I asked her in a low voice. She shook her head no.

"You're really here?" she asked as fresh tears flooded her eyes, just waiting to flow down her cheeks.

The tears in her eyes made me sad. I swallowed the lump in my throat and whispered, "Yeah."

"Really here?" she asked again. Our voices were so low that they came out as a breath.

"Really."

She threw her arms around my neck and brought her lips to mine. Her kiss was hungry and unsure, she needed reassurance and care.

Her eyes were filled with desire, and she was panting when she broke the kiss.

"Show me." She spoke breathlessly.

I carried her to bed and lay her there. "Show you what?" I asked. My whole body was screaming with desire, and it took all of my restraint not to take her then and there.

"Make me believe you really are here," she spoke, hands still locked around my neck. She pulled me to her, and I covered her body with mine instantly.

I groaned and kissed her passionately. She dropped her arms to her sides while I took care of my love. I gave her all of me. She had all of me for always. And here I was, proving it to her. My love. My care. My desire.

I traced my tongue along her lips, asking permission for entry, and she let me in. Apart from following my commands she put no inputs. It was like she was testing my desire and verifying my existence. Without helping me through it. And I was more than focused on giving her it all.

Once I broke the kiss, I took my ministration to other parts of her body. I avoided undressing her, not sure of my resolve but made sure she felt it all. The sounds and response that she gave me assured me that it was working. I let my hands roam over her body hungrily.

"I love you," I said when I reached the place where her clothes covered her heart. I gave both her breasts special attention before moving down to her stomach, and even lower. I gave her center a soft kiss which made her arch her back into my touch, a whimper escaping her lips. I climbed back on her body and kissed her again. I let my more than hard penis dig into her stomach and deepened the kiss. I slowly moved my hand down her body 'til it reached the waistband of her shorts. I was sure she was not wearing any panties, as always. I tested my resolves for a few moments by lingering my finger over her dripping pussy through the cotton material of her shorts before I finally let my hand enter its destination.

I groaned when I felt her warm wetness and rocked my hips into her. She gasped and whimpered as my hand parted her folds and started caressing there softly. "Unghhh…. Harder. Please." She asked for more as I left her lips to travel up and down her jaw to her neck and down to her cleavage and back again. Who was I to deny. I increased the force and speed of my moving fingers.

The sounds and writhing coming from Bella were driving me crazy. I knew she was about to reach her climax, and I let my thumb take over her clit while my finger entered her pussy, not thrusting just caressing. Bella's voice hitched which confirmed that she was enjoying herself. Her walls clenched as she reached her peak, and I claimed her lips again through her orgasm, absorbing her moans and groans.

While she relaxed, I massaged her back and hugged her tight, turning in bed so that we were on our sides. Her eyes were closed and a soft smile lingered on her lips.

"Did I assure you enough?" I asked, playing with the curls of her hair.

"Hmmm…" She sighed and opened her eyes. "I love you. Don't ever let me need this reassurance ever again." Her eyes shone with happiness and trust. She was sweet and sated.

"Do you believe I am here, now?" I asked her.

"Yes," she sighed.

"Then show me." Her eyes popped wide open, and I smirked.

With that said, I was on my back while Bella straddled my hips and started ministrations over my body. And I must tell you, her tiny hands on my hard cock were the best feeling in the world.

* * *

><p><strong><em>Ok... what do you think? i want to know everything... Review Review Review... I see that you all add me... Thanks a tonne to all for your support... <em>**

**_I need to cross 50 reviews before i update next my lovelies... so review if you want more..._ **

**_And just so you know... Next comes Wedding... ;)...  
><em>**


	7. Chapter 7

Hi!

Just to say Sorry! I am so occupied and tired that I don't seem to find any time to write much anymore… but I promise that I am not leaving this incomplete…

Please stay with me while I recover from my new routine and get used to it…

Love

Jhankar…

Take care…


End file.
